<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me home — k-12 alternative ending by adoreshirbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355344">take me home — k-12 alternative ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreshirbert/pseuds/adoreshirbert'>adoreshirbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-12 (Movie 2019), Melanie Martinez (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreshirbert/pseuds/adoreshirbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we were left on a cliffhanger at the end of k-12 (melanie martinez) so i decide i would try and make my own ending..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me home — k-12 alternative ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my god, i’m finally on ao3! thank you to angel for supporting and encouraging me to do this. anyway this won’t be a very long story as it’s just a alternative ending</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she paused at the door, the cool night breeze blowing through crybaby’s soft locks causing her hair to slowly come undone. liliths hands were still outreached, her cold hands still awaiting crybaby’s. angelita had already walked through the gate, gone home. no turning back for her, crybaby lifted her hand to her eyes and lightly dabbed at them with the back for her hand. tears were falling faster and faster as the decision became harder and harder, if she went back she couldn’t return to earth. </p>
<p>atleast not in this form. </p>
<p>the school was rising in front of her, the bubble barely able to hold its weight. crybaby knew if she didn’t leave soon, either to home or somewhere on earth, that she could be in danger. </p>
<p>“crybaby, are you coming.” lilith called, her voice was soft, patient but she knew if she waited any longer it would grow increasingly angry. </p>
<p>crybaby looked around, it was dark but the light from the blue portal in the door made everything brighter. the trees swayed ever so slightly. </p>
<p>ah yes trees, something they most definitely did not have back home. </p>
<p>probably one of the only things she would miss, so she did what she had to, crybaby took one last deep breathe of the fresh pine tree smell then turned on her heel and took lilith’s cold hands and stepped over the threshold, letting the blue swirling abyss swallow her whole to take her to the only place she could call </p>
<p>home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>